Falling Deep
by xoOhMyStarsxo
Summary: Small one shot about Margaery and Sansa both being in love with each other and not telling one another and how they feel about falling asleep and waking up in each other's arms. What will come from it?
They're both giggling like a pair of school girls as they stumble through the door to their flat.

"Shit I'm so fucking wasted" Sansa curses and Margaery laughs before stumbling and pulling Sansa down onto the sofa with her.

Their laughter subsides and Sansa finds herself feeling completely content in Margaery's arms. It's completely silent, Margaery has her eyes closed and Sansa wonders if she's asleep. She's in such close proximity to her friend and she's had alcohol, she can't resist. She places a very light kiss on Margaery's lips and snuggles against her chest. It's a strange feeling for Sansa, a strange sense of security as she lays there and feels Margaery's chest rise and fall beneath her. Sansa's romantic life has been anything but simple although it wasn't exactly simple now. Margaery was Sansa's best friend, Sansa's openly gay best friend but it still didn't mean Sansa could confess how she felt about her. They shouldn't be this close, it's probably pushing a boundary of some sort but she's too tired and too drunk to care about what conversation they'll have in the morning, she can deal with it then.

When Margaery wakes up she's just confused and most definitely not disappointed. Sansa's asleep on her, her face nuzzled against her neck and Margaery loves the feeling of Sansa's breaths against her skin. It's still dark as Margaery expects, she's a dreadful sleeper when she's had a drink and she'd definitely had a drink, way more than one. She wonders why Sansa didn't move after she'd fallen asleep but then brushed it off too, Sansa was drunk and probably tired. Who has the energy to move? Sansa's one hand rests on Margaery's stomach and the other one is resting against her hand. Margaery takes it and kisses it before holding it.

"Sansa Stark, if I could fall asleep like this every night, well that would be a dream come true" She whispers to Sansa's sleeping form, she knows she won't wake up. Sansa takes ages to fall asleep but once she's asleep, she's an extremely deep sleeper. Margaery strokes her fingers through the top of Sansa's hair.

"You're beautiful you know" She whispers.

"You're pretty too" Sansa mutters without opening her eyes and Margaery's heart skips a beat, shit she's been caught. Shit shit shit.

"Sans, how awake are you?" She questions nervously but Sansa doesn't answer.

"Please fucking forget that in the morning, please please please" Margaery begs to herself.

Ergh Sansa Stark, stupid cute Sansa Stark had to go and make her feel this way. She shook her head and tried to get rid of these thoughts, there was a high chance that Sansa wouldn't remember that. What was she stressing about? Sansa moved in her sleep and flung her arm right over Margaery's stomach and Margaery thought she might throw up, not out of disgust just because Sansa was completely not helping her right now.

When Sansa woke up that morning, she wanted Margaery to never wake up. Never ruin her content feeling of being in her arms. They've hugged before obviously, best friends hug all the time but this was different. She felt safe and protected here, something that she hadn't felt very much in her life. Watching her sleep Sansa concludes that Margaery is perhaps the most beautiful and perfect sleeper that she's ever seen, not that she's seen many but she finds it hard to believe that better people exist. She looks like an angel, her lips are pouted as sleepy breaths escape them. Her eyelids flutter occasionally and Sansa wonders how for quite so long she was blind to Margaery's beauty, how for a while she was just a friend although everything was simpler then. Now she's Sansa's secret that she stupidly told Arya when she was drunk and gets ribbed about every time she goes home which thankfully is not that often. Why would she?

Why would she leave the most perfect human ever? Needless to say that what Sansa feels is more than a crush, it's a very deep admiration for her friend, maybe love is a bit far but nobody has ever made Sansa's stomach do flips quite like Margaery does.

"Hi" Margaery says after a while.

" Oh hello" Sansa smiles, she'd been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't actually been watching Margaery at all, she goes to move put Margaery stops her.

"Sansa I" Margaery pauses, bloody hell is she nervous? Why the hell did she decide to do this again?

Sansa stares at her for a while, fuck it. I can't hold this in anymore, she lifts her head upwards and smacks a kiss against Margaery's lips who doesn't immediately respond but then she does, her tongue is in Sansa's mouth and her hands are on Sansa's hips.

"I'm so glad you did that"

"Really?"

"Yes really, I was so worried that I'd ruined everything last night"

"Last night?" Sansa questions.

"What happened last night?"

"I told you you were beautiful and you answered me but I think you were asleep"

"Yeah I don't remember saying anything, what did I say?"

"You told me I was pretty too"

"You are" Sansa rolls over onto her stomach and presses a deep kiss against Margaery's lips.

"Sansa, I think I love you"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know, you're too close to me. It's making my head hurt" Sansa giggles.

"I think I love you too"


End file.
